Semiconductor memory devices include flash memory devices. FIG. 1 illustrates a cross-section of two conventional memory cells 100 and 150 in a core area of a flash memory device. The cells 100, 150 are comprised of tunnel oxides 104 on a substrate 102 and floating gates 106 composed of polysilicon on the tunnel oxide 104. The control gates comprise polysilicon layers 110 and tungsten silicide layers 112 on the polysilicon layers 110. Dielectric layers 108 insulate the floating gates 106 from the control gates 110 and 112. The control gates 110 and 112 are coupled to a word line. Cap layers 114 composed of silicon oxynitride reside on the control gates 110 and 112 and provide an anti-reflective coating at masking. To prevent charge leakage, spacers 116 comprising oxide are formed at each side of the floating gates 106. The gaps between the cells 100, 150 are filled by an oxide (118 of FIGS. 2A and 2B).
An important characteristic of the cell structure is the gate aspect ratio. Gate aspect ratio refers to the ratio of the height of the stack structures A and the distance between the stack structures of adjacent cells B, i.e., A/B. The larger the gate aspect ratio, the more difficult it is to completely fill the gap between the cells with the oxide. If the gate aspect ratio is too high, then bad step coverage by the oxide results. Bad step coverage can create voids, as illustrated in FIG. 2A, or seams, as illustrated in FIG. 2B, in the oxide 118. Voids and seams create weaknesses in the oxide film 118, reducing the reliability of the device.
Accordingly, there exists a need for a method for reducing the gate aspect ratio of a flash memory device. The method should improve the step coverage of the oxide between spacers of adjacent cells of the device. The present invention addresses such a need.